Holy Rome vs Germany for Italy's Love
by yaoifan678
Summary: One day during a world meeting on the day of Holy Romes death. Suddenly a man come busting in. He says he is Holy Rome. When Holy Rome and Germany meet they are both in love with Italy. Who will win this war for Italy's love. Find out in Holy Rome vs. Germany for Italy's love. The rating may change.
1. Prologue

Everyone was very worried about Italy. It was during one world meeting and Italy was being unusually quiet. He was sitting by Germany and was saying nothing. Everyone was also very worried about Prussia. He was sitting there and not saying anything. He was usually saying about how awesome he was but he still has said nothing. One thing that no one knew both were thinking about the same thing: Holy Roman Empire. It was the day of his death.

Italy was thinking about how Holy Rome had broken his promise and still hadn't come back. After about 4 years after France had told Italy that Holy Rome was dead he had given up on him coming back. Every night he would still have nightmares about Holy Rome.

Prussia was thinking about the fact that Holy Rome still hadn't come back and the same as Italy he gave up on Holy Rome coming back. He died and still lost the war. After he had heard that Holy Rome was dead he cried for about 2 hours. After that he had found Germany and had raised him. It still sometimes hurt him to look at Germany because he looked so much like the dead Empire.

"Italy, are you okay?" Germany asked Italy.

"Yea Germany." Italy said. About the middle of the meeting, someone had burst in to the meeting. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a black cape around his shoulders and a black hat on the top of his head.

"Is Italy in here?" The man asked. As he did Austria, Hungry, Prussia, and Italy stood up at the same time. Italy was the first one to speak.

"Holy Rome?" He whispered. His eyes were open for once.

"Italy." The man said.

"You came back!" Italy screamed running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Italy get away from him! He could be here to attack us!" Germany said.

"Italy who is this?" Holy Rome said, glaring at Germany.

"Holy Rome Germany, Germany Holy Rome." Italy said while they both glared at the other.

"Hello Germany." Holy Rome said coldly holding Italy closer. After they glared at each other for a while a bunch of people came up to him and said welcome back. Even Romano came and said welcome. They were all glad that he wasn't dead. After that they went back to the meeting.

"Oh look there no seats for me. Italy, do you mind if I share a seat with you?" Holy Rome asked Italy.

"No go ahead." Italy said blushing. Holy Rome came and sat down and pulled Italy into his lap. Italy was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. Holy Rome looked at Germany and smirked. After this everyone knew that there was going to be a war between Holy Rome and Germany but not one with guns and blood but for Italy's love


	2. Italy's a Guy!

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while but I had a writers block and then didn't type it up. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. **

**Enjoy**

**Previously on ****Holy Rome vs. Germany for Italy's Love**

"Oh look there no seats for me. Italy, do you mind if I share a seat with you?" Holy Rome asked Italy.

"No go ahead." Italy said blushing. Holy Rome came and sat down and pulled Italy into his lap. Italy was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. Holy Rome looked at Germany and smirked. After this everyone knew that there was going to be a war between Holy Rome and Germany but not one with guns and blood but for Italy's love

A few days had passed since Holy Rome had burst in during the world meeting. On Holy Rome's first day back he had met a new enemy – Germany.

After he came back and saw his crush, Italy, there had been a war between Holy Rome and Germany. You know men when there in love, they do stupid stuff. Here are some of those stupid things Germany and Holy Rome do to gain Italy's love.

It was a few days after Holy Rome came back and he and Italy were spending all the time together.

"Vhere ist Italy?" Germany asked Japan. "He vas supposed to be here for training, 30 minutes ago."

"He is most likely with Holy Rome," Japan said.

"Fine I vill go get him." Germany said. As he was walking he was thinking about Italy and why Holy Rome was Keeping Italy from his training. When he got to Italy's house he knock on the door. He knocks on the door. Germany had expected Italy to open the door but instead it was Holy Rome. They both stared at each other for a while.

"Holy Rome, who is it? Ve~" Italy asked Holy Rome.

"Just Germany." Holy Rome said.

"Ok." Italy said, a few minutes later Italy appeared," Why are you here Germany? I wasn't expecting you." Italy said in his usually happy voice.

"You were late for training." Germany said

"Sorry about that Italy," Holy Rome said stressing out Italy, "and I were just making pasta. She was going to come after we were done."

"Who are you talking about? I don't train any girls." Germany said.

"What do you mean? You train Italy." HRE said.

"Oh. Holy Rome I'm a guys." Italy said.

"Then why when we were young did you wear dresses?" HRE asked.

"What you cross-dressed?" Germany asked.

"Yes. It was because Mr. Austria thought I was a girl. Ms. Hungry was the only one who knew." Italy said in a serious voice.

"Oh," Germany and HRH said at the same time. Then they glared at each other. It was very awkward. So awkward that even Italy noticed.

"Um I think the pasta's done. Would you like some Germany?" Italy asked

"No I'm fine." Germany said walking off.

Holy Rome 1 and Germany 0.


	3. Italy's curl

After the incident with the pasta, Italy has been starting to notice the glace between Holy Rome and Germany. Every time he would ask the about it they would say the same thing, "You wouldn't understand."

Everyone think that that he's stupid and oblivious when really he's just slow. Italy knows that Holy Rome and Germany were fighting. The only thing is that he didn't know is about what. Italy decided that he would find out.

When he was walking towards Germany's house. , he bumped in to Germany.

"Hello Germany," Italy said to Germany

"Hallo Italy." Germany said, "So I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok what is it?" Italy said.

"Well, what is the purpose of your curl?" Germany said.

"Well." Italy said blushing.

"Italy are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Germany said Feeling Italy's forehead.

"No I'm fine Germany." Italy said. After that Germany left it alone. Until, one day at training Italy wouldn't wear a hat.

The reason is that his curl is more sensitive than usual. Usually he could wear a hat over his curl but now even the slightest touch and well Italy would be a moaning, panting mess.

"Italy put on the hat!" Germany yelled.

"Ve~ I can't! It won't fit!" Italy yelled back. As Italy said this, Romano walked by. Thinking something was happening; Romano went to save Italy's innocence. When he say that it was just Germany trying to put a hat on Italy's head and Italy saying no, he just walked away. After a few steps he remembered what time of month it was. Then he ran back.

"What do you think you're doing to my Fratello?" Romano yelled at Germany.

"I'm trying to put the hat on Italy's head," Germany said. When he said that he didn't know that he shouldn't have said that.

"Why would you do that at this time of the month?!" Romano yelled at Germany.

"Uh, Fratello, I haven't told him yet." Italy said.

"Oh well then we shouldn't tell the potato bastard. Let's go.'' Romano said pulling Italy away.

"Bye Germany." Italy said.

"Bye Italy." Germany said back.

"Fratello s-stop." Italy moaned.

"Let's go." Romano said. His eyes were wide.

**So I hope you liked it. The next chapter is the last one. Who do you think will win. Germany or Holy Roman Empire? Review your opinion.**


	4. The Winner

**If you don't like who won I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me. Don't kill me.**

After what had happened with Romano and Italy, Germany went to go apologize to Italy. When Germany was about halfway there, Germany bumped into Holy Rome.

"Vhat are you doing here?!' Germany said half yelled, half curious.

"I'm going to see Italy. What are you doing here?" Holy Rome said.

"Same thing." Germany said. After a few minutes, they got there Germany knocked on the door. No one answered.

They tried to open the door, assuming that it was going to be locked. When Germany tried to open the door, it was unlocked. 'Weird, Italy never leaves the door unlocked.' They both thought at the same time. When they walked in they could hear Italy moaning.

"Oh no, Italy could be hurt!" Holy Rome said. After that, they decide to go check it out. When they got closer they could hear the moans getting louder. Once they were to Italy's door, they could hear Italy yelling Romano's name. Thinking that Romano was hurting Italy, they busted in and saw Romano and Italy … having sex?

It took a minute for Italy and Romano to notice that they were there.

"Germany, Holy Rome! What are you doing here?!" Italy said once he figured out that they were there. Romano, who had noticed Holy Rome and Germany's war before Italy had, was smirking.

"I vas coming to apologize for the other day." Germany said.

"I was coming to visit you." Holy Rome said.

"Well you can go now. Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Romano said motioning downward. Holy Rome and Germany blushed and walked out of the house.

**Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry! This is the end. No more chapters. I felt so mean while writing this. So don't hate me.**

**Please Review and don't kill me. **


End file.
